


Grand Slam

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun and Jaejoong go to a baseball game and end up on the Kiss Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Slam

"What the fuck is this."

Yoochun slides Jaejoong a look and smacks the bill of Jaejoong's cap down over his eyes, making Jaejoong stumble the next three steps before running into the railing.

"It's a baseball game, dumbass," Yoochun shoots back, pushing through the crowds of people as he looks down at their tickets for their seating assignment.

As much as Jaejoong is loathe doing after the railing incident, he grabs onto Yoochun's hand anyway for fear of getting separated. "I _know_ that." Jaejoong rolls his eyes, even if Yoochun can't see it. "But there's… people."

"Glad you noticed," Yoochun mutters dryly, then tugs on Jaejoong's hand when he spots their seats. "Come on, we got front row."

"We're going to get killed by a flyaway ball," Jaejoong announces when they sit down. "I'm going to die in," he lifts his foot, "—a pool of coke oh my god why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love me," Yoochun replies. He sets the food he had been holding onto his lap and starts unwrapping a hot dog. Taking a bite, he offers the other to Jaejoong silently. When Jaejoong blanches, he just shrugs and puts it back.

"I just meant," Jaejoong says, continuing their previous conversation. "We don't usually situate ourselves in large crowds. Willingly."

"Don't think we're too popular with the baseball fans, Joongie," Yoochun answers around a mouthful of hot dog, licking the corner of his mouth after he swallows at a ketchup smear. "Stop worrying."

Jaejoong just holds his giant (ly overpriced) cup of coke with both hands and sips it sulkily.

"Are you _sipping_ that? What are you, a girl?"

"Shut up."

\---

"What happened? Why are we cheering?"

"I think we hit the ball."

"I'm five feet from the field and I can't even see the ball. How can they see the ball?"

"Someone probably caught it."

"Don't they throw it after they catch it?"

"I don't _know_ , hyung. I don't actually watch baseball all the time."

"Where the hell is Junsu when you need him."

"Why would he know? He likes _soccer_."

"So? Same thing."

"…"

"What?"

"… Wow."

\---

"This. Is. So. Boring." Jaejoong chews on the rim of his now empty cup and returns Yoochun's look with a wide-eyed one that screams _what?_ "Well, it is."

Yoochun breaks a sunflower seed with his teeth. "Maybe it wouldn't be if you just paid attention."

"I _am_ paying attention but they're not doing anything!" Jaejoong exclaims, stretching out an arm and waving his hand around vaguely at the field.

"That's because we're between innings!" Yoochun replies, then points at Jaejoong. "See, not paying attention at all."

Jaejoong crosses his arms and slouches in his seat. "They should at least provide some entertainment while making us wait for their slow asses."

Yoochun shrugs. "Watch the… screen thingy," he says, switching from pointing at Jaejoong to pointing up at the Jumbotron. "They do stuff like that."

"Fine," Jaejoong sighs. He watches for all of two seconds and is about to start complaining again when the screen is suddenly bordered by a giant red heart. Nudging Yoochun, he asks, "What does that say?"

"Huh?" Yoochun sets down his beer ( _"why did you buy that? you don't even like beer." "i don't like your face."_ ) and looks up. "Kiss… cam? Oh, they're all kissing."

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. "It's just to show random people kissing?"

"I guess. If the camera chooses you, you kiss."

"That's so dumb," Jaejoong says. "How do they know who's a couple and who's not? I mean, it could be really awkw – oh my god."

"What?" Yoochun says absently, searching for something, his sunflower seeds probably.

" _Yoochun_." Jaejoong nudges Yoochun. Hard. " _Look_."

"Fuck, what is – oh my fucking god."

"Yoochun, why the fuck is my fucking face with yours on the fucking screen in the middle of a fucking ugly heart." It's at that moment that he registers the hands of strangers from the row behind him pushing him towards Yoochun and the faint chanting of _kiss! kiss! kiss!_ from the entire stadium.

"So," Yoochun starts with a tone that makes Jaejoong hate what he's about to say before he even knows what it is. "I think they think you're a girl."

Yeah, he hates that a lot.

"And I think they're actually starting to get angry," Yoochun continues, turning to look at Jaejoong for the first time since their faces became the focus of the entire game.

Jaejoong suddenly has the severe urge to kick the smug expression off of Yoochun's.

"I'm not kissing you."

"You have to. You're on the kiss cam."

"I don't fucking care."

"Rules are rules."

"I said I don't –!"

…Yoochun's mouth, Jaejoong thinks after a second or two, feels unexpectedly nice, even if it does taste like hot dogs and sunflower seeds and really overpriced beer.

He's just starting to kiss back when Yoochun pulls away and, along with everyone else in the stadium, acts like nothing just happened, like he didn't just sort of make out with his best friend.

For the rest of the game, Jaejoong doesn't fidget, or complain, or sip his empty coke; the only thing he does is stare out at the middle of the field, but even then, when the game ends, he doesn't know who won or lost.

Of course, that might also have something to do with him realizing that he actually _liked_ the kiss.

He always knew there was a reason why he didn't get along with sports; he just never knew it had something to do with kissing Yoochun.

\---

The walk back out to the car is a mix between awkward and uncomfortable. The former because Yoochun seems to be maintaining a minimum two-foot distance between them and the latter because Jaejoong's pants are feeling small in the crotch area.

The jingle of keys seems ten times louder when they're not laughing and joking like they usually do and Jaejoong decides he's had enough, slamming the car door shut again right as Yoochun pulls on the handle.

"Stop ignoring me."

Jaejoong breaking the ice, if it can even be called that, seems to be what Yoochun needs.

"You can't sound offended at the idea of kissing me, as if you'd rather do anything else but, and then five seconds later start to kiss me back!"

Blinking, Jaejoong can't quite understand why Yoochun sounds so upset. "Didn't know I'd like it," he mumbles.

"What?"

"Your lips are soft."

Yoochun leans against the door and rubs his face with both hands, a groan of frustration leaving him. "You're such a dumbass," he says, muffled, but then he takes his hands away and tilts his head back, shouting this time, "Such a _dumbass_!"

"Why the hell are you _mad_ at me?" Jaejoong demands. "You kissed me first!"

And then, Yoochun starts laughing and Jaejoong thinks he's about ready to take the keys from Yoochun and leave him there, laughing his ass off in the middle of a parking lot all by himself.

Except his plan gets infinitely more difficult when he's suddenly being pressed up against the car, Yoochun millimeters away everywhere.

"You just have to ruin everything, make everything difficult," Yoochun murmurs, low and slurred, and Jaejoong swallows nervously. "What are you now, Jaejoong?"

"God, Yoochun," Jaejoong says, trying to sound like he's not extremely distracted by how full Yoochun's lips are. How, well – kissable. "Stop talking in fucking cryptic, you asshole."

"I'm going to kiss you again," Yoochun tells him, hand drifting to slide Jaejoong's cap off, placing it on the car roof. He then cups the back of Jaejoong's neck in preparation. "And just. Decide for once and for all if you want to stay the unrequited crush or become more."

Oh. Crush. Well, that explains some things. Then Yoochun starts talking again and Jaejoong's thoughts are broken, taken aback a little by the softness of Yoochun's tone.

"Just don't pick the middle, okay, Joongie? Unless you really hate me right now, hate me for what I did in there and what I'm going to do now, don't pick the middle."

Jaejoong curls his fingers in Yoochun's hoodie and nods.

This time Yoochun tastes less like the things Jaejoong's grossed out by and more like the cherry chapstick Yoochun put on while they exited the stadium; the chapstick that Jaejoong gave him as part of a 10-pack because Yoochun likes to lose things by the hour.

Jaejoong is kissing back almost immediately, unknowingly having craved Yoochun's mouth for the past hour and a half. But Yoochun is trying to hold back, he can tell, but he won't have any of that. Fisting Yoochun's sweatshirt tighter, he pulls Yoochun in sharply and grins against parted lips when Yoochun makes a noise of surprise.

He doesn't even realize he's rubbing up against Yoochun until Yoochun draws back to say, "I don't do fuck buddies. That definitely falls under middle."

"But you'd fuck something more, right?" Jaejoong asks cheekily. Yoochun stills against him and Jaejoong chuckles to hide his nervousness. "I think I just said yes to the idea of having sex with my best friend – male best friend – in his car in some parking lot, and possibly in his bed and then in my bed and pretty much wherever else the mood strikes us. It kind of scares me shitless, Chunnie, so can you just go with it so I don't feel like an even bigger dumbass than I do right this second?"

Yoochun blinks. "Will you settle for the most inadvertently sexy dumbass?"

"What?"

Yoochun opens the door to the backseat and shoves Jaejoong inside. "Get in before I blow you right here."

Climbing in awkwardly, Jaejoong has to tell himself quite firmly not to come in his pants on the spot. He's barely settled when Yoochun crawls on top of him, closing the door impressively with his foot.

"They teach you that in Virginia?" Jaejoong teases. The nerves, they're stubborn.

"Yeah," Yoochun breathes over Jaejoong's mouth. "They taught me this too." Immediately, Yoochun's hand strays to Jaejoong's pants, undoing the button and zipper with ease.

It causes light flickers of pressure that make Jaejoong's eyes roll back. "Looks like you graduated top of the class."

Yoochun moves on to unfasten his own pants with the same quickness. "Does joking about this make it less awkward for you or something?"

"That was the point, 'cept it's not working. But I don't know if I care."

"Okay, great," is all Yoochun mutters and then there are only gasps and quiet moans as Yoochun's hand wraps around them both.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

"Goddammit, Joongie, shut up."

Jaejoong's retort is to grab the back of Yoochun's neck and pull him in for another kiss, this one messy and of constant fumbling, tongue clashing with teeth, but still the hottest thing Jaejoong's ever experienced in his life. Well, up until now. He's sure that if he looks down, he'll find a new hottest thing.

Pulling away harshly, Jaejoong sucks in shallow breaths as he stretches taut against the backseat.

"Look," Yoochun grunts against Jaejoong's mouth.

Jaejoong shakes his head furiously.

"Fine," Yoochun says, grabbing Jaejoong's hand and using it to replace his own. "Suit yourself."

"Hate you," Jaejoong strains, hand moving automatically. "Fucker."

Yoochun simply grins, thrusting into Jaejoong's tight grip. "Are you trying to be romantic or something while in the backseat of my car? Hurry up and come."

"You first," Jaejoong retorts, even though he knows he's already losing, thighs and stomach tensing underneath Yoochun's.

"M'not that easy," Yoochun quips, dragging his mouth over Jaejoong's in another kiss, practically swallowing Jaejoong's tongue before sucking lightly.

Jaejoong whines low in his throat and flicks his thumb once, twice, then arches gracelessly against Yoochun as he spills between them and over his hand. Pulling away, Yoochun mutters "fuck" over Jaejoong's cheek, his hips jerking without rhythm before he follows, coming with a groan.

Collapsing against the seat, the armrest digging uncomfortably into his side, Jaejoong waits until his brain no longer feels like it's going to leak out his ears, then slowly lifts his hand up. "Oh, gross. That's disgusting."

"Lick it," Yoochun giggles from his spot against Jaejoong's shoulder.

"Fuck you," he snaps, then, "I didn't mean it like that!" Craning his neck, Jaejoong searches for the box of tissues, sighing when he spots it on the floor. "Get it," he whines, stretching his arm out and grabbing at the air feebly.

Yoochun stares at Jaejoong for a second before pushing himself off and collapsing onto the other seat. Grabbing the tissue box, he pulls some and holds them out for Jaejoong, who scoots up to a less-embarrassing position and accepts them with a mouthed thanks.

It's kind of awkward, Jaejoong thinks, wiping come off your stomach right next to your best friend who's doing the same. It's even more awkward afterwards when he has a used tissue in his hand and doesn't know where to throw it.

"Uhhh, just er – toss it."

Jaejoong looks up to see Yoochun waving his hand back towards the floor. But he doesn't toss so much as set the tissue down gingerly, then exchanges one awkward moment for another as he tucks himself back in his pants and zips his jeans up. "So."

"So?"

"We kind of just. Jacked each other off."

"Uh huh. In my car."

"So."

"So?"

Jaejoong draws both knees up and rests his chin between them. "So… Do you ask me out or do I ask you?"

"I dunno. Do you wanna be the girl then?" Yoochun asks, glancing sidelong at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong just rolls his eyes. "Dumbass."

Laughing, Yoochun leans over quickly but pauses to hover over Jaejoong for a second before kissing him shyly. "Call it even?" he says against Jaejoong's lips.

Nodding, Jaejoong pokes Yoochun's cheek. "Boyfriend?" Yoochun blinks at him blankly and for a second, Jaejoong thinks he shouldn't have said that but then he sees Yoochun blush and suddenly has an urge to poke him again. He smacks Yoochun's shoulder instead. "Let's go home, boyfriend."

Yoochun kisses Jaejoong once more before he crawls awkwardly into the driver's seat. He looks at Jaejoong through the rearview mirror and pats the passenger seat. "I'm not your fucking chauffeur, so hurry up."

Jaejoong doesn't feel like smashing his head against the dashboard so he makes his way to the front the old-fashioned way.

"So," Jaejoong says as they back out of the parking spot. "What's the difference between baseball and soccer again?"


End file.
